


Confined

by SlashCash



Category: Doom (Video Games), Doom Eternal - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/M, reader is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashCash/pseuds/SlashCash
Summary: Hiding out in an abandoned UAC building, the reader has lasted more than most have. The Doom Slayer decides to show a little humanity.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Confined

It was night, but the winding hallways of the building was lit by scattered flames and blinking, florescent lights that only worked sometimes, in some places. Heavy boots echoed heavy steps, his gun clicked as he adjusted it.  
The Doom Slayer, the Beast, walked along the hallways.  
"The room you're looking for is just ahead, inside will be the main computers. I have already began to override the controls,"  
A softly accented, light voice spoke through his helmet, it flittered through the soundless hallway, gentle compared to the carnage. Blood spattered the floor and wall, bodies ran up and down. Some demons, some human. Some demons, the man had brought down himself.  
Up. ahead, something dashed into the dark.  
He blasted his rifle, once, twice, and the body hit the floor.  
A lowly imp, probably not alone. Of course, he had taken care of the rest. The sound of gunfire and hell-shrieks, coming to an end minutes before.  
The Slayer stopped, a soft skuttle sounded nearby, so quiet he almost missed it.  
"This is the room," the soft voice rang out once more. The man reloaded his rifle in preparation, and pushed open the slightly ajar door.  
And then you were upon him.  
Armed with a metal pipe, you screamed in a fury and aimed for the head. The common weak point, everyone knew that.  
The sound of metal against metal sounded across the room, the vibrations reverberating inside his helmet caused the Slayers vision to briefly swim.  
And you took the opportunity and knocked the rifle from his hands, it scittered across the floor and stopped a few feet away.  
"Demonic piece of shit!" You hollered, "Bastard fucking shit stain!"  
Now, mind you, the Slayer was in no danger, nor was he hurt. You had simply taken him by surprise.  
Surprise that had worn off, he steadied himself and roughly shoved you back.  
Unprepared for the assault, you briefly flew, and hit the ground hard. And then you rolled over, cursing and hissing as if hell itself had ahold of you. And that's what he thought, kicking the pipe away and drawing his sidearm.  
He didn't aim, he just watched, confused more than anything.  
With some effort, you scrambled to your feet and bared your teeth, fists raised. He fully saw you for the first time. Covered in dried blood, caked in your matter hair. You looked absolutely insane, you probably were, he mused. You weren't a threat, just a scared girl who somehow survived.  
He hadn't seen a living human in months, yet here you were, trying to kill him with a pipe and fists.  
He chuckled for the first time in a long time.  
That caught your attention, yelling "Interloper, go home!" As if your words itself would take him down or convince him.  
The Slayer saw you had no weapons and clearly posed no threat, so he holstered his pistol.  
He held his hands up in a sign of truce, but you only seethed and muttered, "Don't trust demons."  
The gentle voice sounded again, quietly through the headphones in his helmet, only he could hear it.  
"Maybe you should remove your helmet."  
The Slayer considered it, and sighed deeply before he began unhooking the straps and latches that held his helm in place.  
You watched with distrusting eyes as he lifted it from his shoulders, and revealed his features.  
His face was wide and deeply masculine, with strong, angled jaws. His hair was dark brown and his green eyes were strikingly tense. His face was set in a permanent scowl, but seemed to lighten when he looked at you.  
"I-I don't…" you trailed off, there was no rotting skin, no red eyes. This man was distinctly human, living.  
Swallowing dryly, you took a step back, "Where's the other one?"  
The man's face twisted in confusion, he was the only one here, right?  
"The other one!" You yelled again, more forcefully.  
The gently calm voice sounded from his speakers, audibly, "I am VEGA. While I am not human, I am still able to process data as one does, quite better, actually. As I am an A.I." The Slayer nodded, gesturing to the speakers on the sides of his discarded helm.  
"Okay, who are you?"  
The Slayer hesitated, unsure of how to convey his name, or rather, what he had been named.  
"The Slayers name is classified. The populace refer to him as Slayer, Doom Slayer, or Doomguy."  
The man before you gave the slightest hint of a smile, and held a thumbs up.  
"Cute," you muttered under your breath, laced with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Why do they call you that?"  
The Slayer frowned, where have you been all this time? The people of earth, and mars really, have been sending out broadcasts non stop.  
He felt slightly guilty then, suddenly aware of how you really looked, how damaged you appeared, and under all that fury and rage, how afraid you were.  
"What do you want?"  
Is this where you lived? Hiding out among the gore and lesser demons?  
The Slayer grunted, and nodded towards the dimly glowing computer across the room.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go now."  
Simply put, the Slayer shook his head and pointed to you, and then to him.  
"Stay with you?"  
The man gave a thumbs up and requipped his helmet. He was the hero here, he couldn't possibly leave you to die. Not with the certainty that you would, eventually.  
He walked past you and to the computer, picking up his rifle along the way. You watched as he tapped on the keyboard for a while, and then the screen. Finally, the computer spit forth a small thumb drive. The Slayer grabbed it and turned around, but you were already gone, pipe and all. 

With steady, quiet steps, you made your way down the hallways, eyes whipping around for any hiding spot, any. Finally, your eyes landed on a slightly ajar vent grate, and you began to walk towards it.  
Then, out of the abyss, fire flooded and destroyed the darkness. A tall, humanoid beast stood at the end of the wallwayz hell fire erupted in it's clawed fists. It's bulbous, bald head glared down at you, then, with an almost laugh, it threw its head back and thrusted its clawed hands up. To your horror, around you, seemingly endless demons began to materialize. Never before had you witnessed the devistating power of an Archvile.  
Fire licked at the walls, licked at your feet, you're only exit blocked. The first demon materialized fully, a small imp, it hissed and side stepped you, deciding there are other, more important things to be delt with. The second was a Pain Elemental, it's fat body warped the space around it as it came through. It sputtered and grabbed out with it's beefy arms, just barely missing your shirt. It lunged then, mouth open. Blood splattered against you, stained your clothes, your skin. The Pain Elemental crumbled on itself and fell, a vacant hole where it's eye had leered down on you moments before.  
Before it even hit the ground, a strong arm wrapped around your waist. And you were spinning again, but now pressed against a cold, hard surface. A shotgun went off so close to your head, your ears rang, and you recoiled, unsure on whether to run from the Slayer or cower into his chest. You didn't have much choice, locked against the behemoth of a man as he tore through the demons as if they were nothing.  
And then, after several more seconds, it was over, and you weren't spinning through the air anymore. Slowly, the Slayer lowered you back to your feet, but didn't remove his arm. You stayed still for a moment, listening to his breathing, waiting to see what he'd do to you. The hallway was silent, the vile smell of putrid remains sat heavy and thick on the air.  
Finally, with a shaky breath, you broke the silence, "Please, let me go."  
The Slayer exhaled once, and then carefully removed his arm, stepping backwards. You turned around meeting his eyes through the visor of his helm.  
"Thank you."  
He nodded curtly, glancing idly at the carnage he had created.  
The a.i., Vega, spoke, "There are no other life signals on this facility. I'm configuring the portal now."  
It wasn't the most shocking thing you had encountered, but seeing the portal rip through space made you gasp. The blues flowed and mixed together.  
The Slayer began walking toward it, but he stopped, and turned around just enough to meet your eyes.  
He nodded towards the portal, an offering.  
You breathed out, there was nothing left for you here. Whatever horrors could possibly be behind that portal couldn't be much different from what you lived in now. Hesitantly, you walked until you stood beside the man.  
He slowly stepped through, as if to show you it wouldn't hurt. He disappeared for only a minute, and you were suddenly scared he had left you.  
But, his arm slipped back through, palm facing out and up for you to take. You breathed deeply and took it. All at once, he pulled you through.

It felt as if the air was forced from your chest, the feeling of suddenly being one place and then not washed over you. Head spinning, breath faltering, your knees buckled. For the second time that night, a strong arm caught you. You, trying viantly to be independent, tried to stand, pushed his arm aside. You only slipped and fell back into him.  
"The first time can be overwhelming," Vega said in an apolegetic tone. You tried to reply, mouth opening and closing uselessly. Your eyes closed and didn't open again. You could feel yourself being lifted, carried to whatever unknown destination he had in mind. All the exhaustion of fighting to stay alive, all of the starvation, all of the horrors you had witnessed and lived through, hit you all at once now. You didn't fight, limp in his arms save for one hand that touched his chest. You regretted it immediately, as it was sticky with drying blood and had an unnatural mix of hot and cold. But you didn't move it, it made you feel better, made you feel safer, knowing he was here. That he was real, that he wasn't a demon. Of course, the unknown of it all still scared you. He hasn't uttered a single word, you had heard him laugh though, so surely he could talk. You didn't know anything about him either, other than that he had high tech armor. Maybe he was in the military then, his rifle did look military issued. That would have to wait though, the portal left your body weaker than it already was, and the Slayer knew. His heavy steps echoed, you must've been inside somewhere, maybe a safe house, maybe an old fallout shelter. There'd hopefully be time for answers later, though.  
You were lowered, gently. Cold, silk sheets enveloped your frame, a welcomed sensation compared to the unending heat of the hellified place you were in. It was, you realized, cold in here too. Not an air conditioned kind of cold, but a lonesome, vast kind. How could you describe a feeling so distinct but so unnatural now?  
The Slayer carefully pulled a thick blanket over your body, gently caressing your cheek as sleep already began to grasp a hold of you.  
Distantly, in your foggy brain, you could hear coughing, and an almost pained sound you couldn't place.  
"It's… You're safe now," you eyes almost opened at the sound of his voice, gruff and strained from disuse. But the sandman already had his hands on you, gently guiding you into a deep sleep that you didn't want to be disturbed from.


End file.
